The Chronicles of Torchwood
by crescentgaia
Summary: This fic centers around the idea of Jack, Ianto, and John who must band together to save the past, present, and future from a known enemy. There are spoilers for all of Torchwood - this includes Children of Earth! This is COMPLETE.
1. Nightmares in Death

_Author's Note: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. Please enjoy!_

*~*~*~*

They were in front of the tanks, him and Ianto. Jack could hear the 456 talking to them but couldn't make out the words. He knew the words, he had been here before, but something was different. Maybe a trick of the light, maybe something else. But the gas started to fill the room, quicker than he remembered it doing. He caught Ianto as Ianto went to the floor, holding onto the man he loved, begging Ianto not to leave him. He could feel himself dying but kissed Ianto as he had done before. There was no light this time, nothing showing him that the kiss he relied on to help him was working this time. He moved to kiss Ianto again but just died on top of him.

The scene changed to the rooftops above Cardiff. He was talking to John, laughing along with him in a way that he hadn't for years. He never thought he would be able to laugh again with John, but yet he was. _Is this a dream or is this real?_ He thought as he tried to concentrate on what John was saying but it was slipping out of his mind like sand through his fingers. He heard something and turned to the sound. A figure dressed in black with a reddish brown trenchcoat smiled at him but he could not see anything else about the person. The person drew a gun and aimed it right at John's chest. Jack tried to move but his feet were stuck where he stood. All he could do was watch as John was shot in the chest, falling backwards off of the roof. He heard a scream as he was now able to move, trying to reach for John even though he was gone.

"That will always happen," a voice said from behind him.

Jack turned to the voice, paling as he saw the Doctor. "I'm meant to lose everyone I care about?! How is that fair?"

"Since when is life fair, Jack?" The Doctor asked as he moved closer to Jack. "You shouldn't be alive, but yet you are. You're fact and you shouldn't be. So it is time for you to die, along with the ones that you love or say that you love."

"Say I love?" Jack asked, very confused. He moved away from the Doctor, feeling the edge of the building against the back of his knees.

"How can you really love when you want to have everyone that is alive?" The Doctor asked. "You're just playing games and it is time to stop."

"No. I can't die. You could me such. I know such. I'm fact and very much alive," Jack countered.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, pointing it at Jack. "Not anymore," he said as a red light shot out of the screwdriver and into Jack. All Jack could feel was pain as his knees buckled and he fell off of the roof. He could see the Doctor watch as he fell, his face in the stoic expression of a Time Lord.

*~*~*~*

Jack awoke with a gasp, shoving away the hands that were shaking him. He moved to push the person hard as he heard Ianto yell his name. Jack stopped, just looking at him.

"I'm here," he said quietly. "You were having a nightmare," Ianto replied. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Jack replied as he moved to let Ianto back onto the bed. "I'm sorry about nearly punching you."

"I've had worse," Ianto retorted as he looked worriedly at Jack. "You were crying out while you were in the nightmare."

Jack froze and turned to look at Ianto again.

"What did I say?" "My name, John, and Doctor," Ianto said quietly as he looked away. "Jack, what is it?"

"I don't know," Jack whispered. "I wish I could explain it."

"You could try," Ianto said and sighed. "I'll go make some tea." He got up and put on a robe, mentally kicking himself for that answer. He knew that Jack never really liked to talk about what was happening unless he had full control of the issue.

"Thank you," Jack said quietly, watching Ianto go. He had half a mind to go after Ianto, but he stayed where he was. He could remember the dream perfectly but that wasn't what scared him. It was the end that scared him, that the Doctor had found a way to kill him. He knew one thing now - he really didn't want to die. Sure, he talked about wanting to, but at the same time, he didn't. He got up and went after Ianto to talk to him. "Hi," he simply said as he got to the part of the hub where the coffee maker was.

"Hi," Ianto replied, not looking up from what he was doing. "I just put water on but it'll be ready soon."

"That never puts me back to sleep," Jack said as he relaxed against the wall. He didn't want to fight Ianto, especially over a dream he had. "I saw three deaths in the dream," he admited in a whisper. "Yours, John's, and my own."

Ianto turned to look at him, the preperations for the tea done. "Your own?"

"My final death, if you want to call it that," Jack explained. "At the Doctor's hand. It seems that he is the only one that can undo a fact."

"That makes sense, considering that he's the one who fixes problems in time," Ianto said gently. "Not that you are a problem."

"I'm glad you added that on because you were nearly kicked out of bed," Jack teased with a grin. "It took me a minute or two after I woke up, but I realized that I don't want to die."

"Nobody wants to die, Jack," Ianto pointed out. "Not unless you're old as dirt and lived out your life exactly the way you want it to."

"Are you afraid to die?" Jack asked, truly curious.

"I used to be," Ianto replied with a shrug. "Now - I know it's coming. Probably sooner rather than later considering everything. But I'm not going to be afraid of it. I've done everything I wanted to do with my life and I'm proud of each day that I can protect the Earth through Torchwood. I know what comes after I die too, so - I'm just not scared of it anymore. Even with the fact that it's just darkness there."

Jack nodded a yes, thinking on what Ianto said. "you're right."

"I try to be," Ianto said with a grin of his own. He crossed the small space to where Jack was and softly kissed his lips. "At least, more than I used to be."

"Your trying is very good," Jack retorted as he kissed Ianto back, wrapping his arms around Ianto. He deepened the kiss, turning and gently pinning Ianto against the wall. He kissed the middle of Ianto's neck before asking "How long until the water is done?"

"Five minutes and twenty seconds," Ianto replied as he looked at Jack. "Someone could come into the hub at any moment."

"That someone would be Gwen, who has seen this before," Jack said with an impish grin. "I don't think you have any room to protest."

"I do protest too much," Ianto said with a grin as he kissed Jack's shoulder. "I'm not going to anymore though."

"Good," Jack said as he kissed Ianto's lips again, his hands going down Ianto's body slowly. It didn't take too long before they were done and resting against the wall.

Ianto sighed softly as the whistle for the tea kettle blew the sound that it was ready. "You need to let me down," he whispered.

"What if I don't want to?" Jack asked.

"Then we don't get tea," Ianto answered.

"I could deal with that," Jack said as he sighed contently.

"You're not the one who has to clean out the kettle if it gets burned on the inside," Ianto gently reminded him.

"Good point," Jack said and gently pulled out of Ianto, letting him down.

"Thank you," Ianto said as he went over and poured the water into the cups. He sturred both before giving one to Jack and taking one for himself. He picked up the robe that laid on the floor and walked back to Jack's office without it on.

"Beautiful view," Jack said quietly to himself as he followed Ianto back to the bed that they shared in Jack's office. They both drifted back to sleep, the tea relaxing them to a dreamless sleep.

/lj-cut


	2. Day in the Hub

It had been a quiet day in the Hub, something they weren't used to. The day was spent making jokes and thinking about old times. There were a lot of silent moments during the day when thinking about Tosh or Owen. Jack was the one to pull them through it, making jokes when he could and sometimes just letting the silence hang. He knew the three of them were the lucky ones, that could go on and endure, but the pain was still there. It would probably always be there, but in the short run, it would be less for Gwen and Ianto. Jack would always remember – that was the curse of living so long.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, a grin on her face.

"Hrm, what?" Jack asked, looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

"When are you and Ianto going to make it official?" She asked.

"Uh – " Jack looked around the room. It was just him and Gwen. "Where did Ianto go?"

"To get the pot of coffee and tea on, plus pay for the pizzas," Gwen replied. She was only in her third month, but she was eating for two. "So safely out of hearing range unless he activated the comms."

"I don't know," Jack replied. "I just – I love him, Gwen. I know that. It took almost losing him to realize that. I don't know what I would have done if my kiss didn't work."

"I don't know either," Gwen said softly. "You should really think on what you want to do though."

"I know," Jack said with a slight smile that grew as Ianto came in with the pizzas. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ianto replied as he put them down. "Be right back."

"I'll come with," Jack replied as he followed Ianto out of the room. Gwen grinned to herself as she saw the two leave, hoping that Jack would take what she said to heart.

"Oh – thanks," Ianto said as they both walked to the coffee part of the Hub in silence.

"I want to talk," Jack said quietly.

"You are talking," Ianto pointed out as he poured the drinks into mugs.

"It's something serious and we should – Ianto, I love you," Jack said. That sentence made Ianto stop what he was doing and look at Jack. "I do. I don't know what I would have done if you died. I want – I want more of a relationship than I've had with you in the past. I don't know if you feel the same way though."

"I do love you too," Ianto said with a smile. "You know that."

Jack nodded a yes. "What I mean is – I just – I want to symbolize it but I don't know if I want to get married."

Ianto tilted his head at Jack and started to chuckle. "Jack," he said as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"What?" Jack asked. "Is it so funny that I would say something like that?"

"No," Ianto replied. "I just knew for the longest time that you would never get married again, especially to me. I know we can, but I also know you're not for that sort of thing. I'm just grateful that you love me, Jack Harkness."

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said with a grin.

"If you go on with that again, I will start calling you sir all the time," Ianto threatened.

"Ooo I'm scared," Jack said as he moved and kissed Ianto lovingly on the lips. "I will do something to show that I love you when I can."

"You do it every day," Ianto said as he looked into Jack's eyes. "I don't need something to know that you love me, Jack. I just need you."

"That's the best thing I've heard you say all day," Jack said as he kissed Ianto's lips deeply and passionately. Ianto moved closer to Jack, giving back as much passion as Jack was giving. It was only when Jack picked him up and placed him on the counter that Ianto hesitated. "What?" He asked.

"Gwen's still here and she's going to come looking," Ianto said simply. "Remember last time?"

"I remember you went longer after she saw you like that," Jack teased as he helped Ianto down. "But you make a good point. We shouldn't keep her waiting."

"No, we shouldn't," Ianto said as he finished making the drink. He handed Jack his mug as he took the others and headed back towards where Gwen was with the pizzas. They would have a lovely dinner until Ianto drew the short straw to go on the evening patrol. "Oh good – I can use the fresh air."

"I'll come with you," Jack offered.

"No," Ianto replied. "Mostly due to the fact that you have a conference call with UNIT in about a half hour that you shouldn't be late for."

"Fine," Jack said. "Do have fun without me."

"I never have fun without you," Ianto replied with a chuckle as he finished his slice of pizza before going to get ready for the evening patrol around Cardiff.

/lj-cut


	3. Paris

Elsewhere in the world, John Hart was having a bit of trouble. It wasn't that he was out of money; it was more that he didn't understand any of the language the people were speaking around him. He looked around, trying to make sense of the words in front of him.

"Need help?" A woman's voice asked him. It had the familiar accent of someone from England.

John turned and smiled at the woman. She was his type – beautiful and blonde – definitely made for him. "Possibly – I can't make out any of the signs."

"That's easy enough," she replied. "Where are you trying to go to?"

"London," he replied with a smile. "Sounds like you're from there."

"I am," she replied. "Tube is two blocks north and one block east. You were really close, but you should hurry. I hear it's mad these days."

"Thank you," he said. "What's your name?"

"Rose," she said as she turned to a bloke calling for her. "Got to go," she replied as she turned and ran to a man with big ears and a big nose.

He sighed. "Always getting the taken ones," he muttered to himself as he turned to walk the directions she given him. It was only a bit later that he was on the Tube heading for London and back to a place he should never have left.

It didn't take long for John Hart to get to London. He was able to get to the bus to Cardiff, keeping his wits about him as he did. Half way there, he was able to drift off to sleep to only be awakened by the beeping of his watch. "What the fuck.." he said to himself as he looked at his wrist strap. He knew it hadn't beeped for the longest time. Not since he was with the Time Agency. He looked around at the bus, thanking what he could that he picked the last row of the bus. He was basically alone. "What is it?" He said as he pushed the button to play the message.

"John Hart," the mechanical voice said.

"What?" John asked, not sure of the voice. "Who is this?"

"The new manager of the Agency. You are in violation of your contract. You must return or be exterminated," the voice said.

"The Agency disbanded," John said into the device, attempting to keep his voice low. It rose in his agitation for he knew exactly what happened to the Agency.

"We are rebanded," the mechanical voice said. "Return or be exterminated."

"I'll take my chances," John replied as he pushed another button to end the transmission. He flipped open the cover of the watch on his wristband, punching in a frequency that he prayed still worked. "Fuck me," he said as he heard a busy signal. "Jack, what the hell are you using it for?" He asked to himself before hanging up and trying again. Jack wasn't able to answer, but at least he was able to leave a voice message. "I'm on my way to Cardiff. We have a problem that I think is only going to get bigger. Contact me back if you get this."

He closed the top of the watch and just relaxed back into the chair. He looked out the window and saw a sign, realizing that he would be in Cardiff soon. He just hoped that it was soon enough to tell Jack what was happening.

/lj-cut


	4. Fight Scene

"Jack!" Gwen called, watching the rift readings go off the chart. She tried to get the computer to go to the CCTV that was nearest to where the rift activity was. Something was coming through the rift and she had no clue what or who it was.

"What?" Jack asked as he came over to where Gwen was. It was only the two of them in the hub for the evening. Ianto had drawn the short straw for street patrol, something new they were trying with only the three of them now. Jack was waiting until Martha got back from her honeymoon before asking her about the transfer. It would do well for her to have some normal time before her life got truly crazy. Besides, they could hold down everything by themselves for the time being.

"Rift activity," she replied as she typed something into the computer before cursing. "And I can't get a good angle from any of the CCTVs. We need a computer expert before I shoot the computers, Jack. I have no clue who or what is coming through."

"I already made Mickey the offer," he replied. "He needs to decide on the answer. You know that. Plus, most of the time we can't tell exactly who or what is coming through," he said as he reached over and typed something in. "It's not going to show everything, but that's the best angle you're going to get. Can you be happy with that?"

"I guess I'm going to have to be," she replied and reached for a headset. She put it in her ear and said "Ianto?" She waited for the reply, trying to move the cameras so she could see better.

*~*~*~*

"Yes Gwen?" Ianto asked. He was nearly done with his sweep, just having the west side of the city to do. It was a calm night, which he was happy for once in his life. The last few months had been crazy, considering the fact that Jack brought him back to life and the questions by UNIT about the entire thing. They had only been able to get back to running Torchwood a few weeks ago, but it was good to be home. Jack was more protective of him and more declarative of his love, but those were both things he could deal with. They still couldn't fully get past the idea of being a couple, but it would come in time.

"You got rift activity five blocks from where you are," Gwen replied. "Can you get there? CCTV is only going so far tonight. I can't really get a read on what is coming through, so be careful."

"I'll be there in twenty. I'm always careful," was Ianto's response as he got back into the SUV. He turned it on and drove to the spot, parking out of the way. He could see the rift activity crackling in the air like lightening. He kept out of sight behind a dumpster. He took out his phone, calling into the Hub as he pointed the camera at what was happening.

"Excellent idea," Jack said quietly as he looked at what was happening. "It's huge, whatever it is. Ianto, be prepared to get out of there."

"Yes sir," Ianto replied as he continued to watch. "Jack – I can see a bit into the rift. It looks like a human figure, possibly female."

"That's more than what we have here," Jack sais.

"I'm trying my best," Gwen replied.

"I know you are," Jack said back as he looked to what Ianto was streaming them. "Can you see anything else?" He asked.

"Yes – she's coming out of the rift now. She's wearing all black, save for her trenchcoat. Her trench is a reddish brown sort of color."

"I'll be there in twenty. I'm always careful," was Ianto's response as he got back into the SUV. He turned it on and drove to the spot, parking out of the way. He could see the rift activity crackling in the air like lightening. He kept out of sight behind a dumpster. He took out his phone, calling into the Hub as he pointed the camera at what was happening.

"Excellent idea," Jack said quietly as he looked at what was happening. "It's huge, whatever it is. Ianto, be prepared to get out of there."

"Yes sir," Ianto replied as he continued to watch. "Jack – I can see a bit into the rift. It looks like a human figure, possibly female."

"That's more than what we have here," Jack sais.

"I'm trying my best," Gwen replied.

"I know you are," Jack said back as he looked to what Ianto was streaming them. "Can you see anything else?" He asked.

"Yes – she's coming out of the rift now. She's wearing all black, save for her trenchcoat. Her trench is a reddish brown sort of color," Ianto replied, lowering his voice so he wouldn't be heard. "She looks human, but that could just be the fact that they're able to change their shape. She's got something on her wrist, but I can't tell what it is. It looks black."

"That could be anything though," Gwen said as she looked up at Jack.

"Ianto, are you close enough to do a scan?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Ianto said as he pulled a device out of his pocket. It was Tosh's device and he carried it around for luck when he had to go out alone. Along with the fact that he would then be able to tell when different things were happening. He pointed it at the creature and pressed the right buttons, waiting for the readout to say who or what she was. There was a beep, which made Ianto jump in his skin, but he looked. "Jack – she's human from the 51st century. She's from your time and it looks like she has a purpose."

"I'll be right there. Stay out of sight," Jack ordered as he got up, grabbed his coat and put it on. "Gwen, keep on giving him back up support. Ianto, I'll be there as fast as I can. Just stay out of sight. Can you see what is on her wrist yet?" He was quickly moving through the easiest exit out of the hub and to one of the cars that would still be there.

"No – wait," Ianto said as he kept out of sight but moved closer to her. He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what it was. "It looks like some sort of watch but I can't tell much more," he replied in a whisper. He kept his eyes on the woman, making sure that she didn't see him. He didn't need to bring down the wraith of someone that Jack was making him hide from.

The woman looked towards where she thought she heard something, taking out her gun and pointing it towards where the sound was. She fired off one warning shot before speaking. "If you come out now, I won't shoot again," she said. "I'm just looking for two people and you're not one of them."

"Jack," Ianto said into the ear piece. His next sentence was going to be asking for advice.

"Keep out of sight," Jack ordered. "I'm nearly there. Just keep out of sight."

"Right," Ianto whispered as he looked towards the woman again. In that split second of asking Jack what to do; he had lost where she went to. However, the gun to the back of his head gave the big clue on where she went to.

"Up," she commanded as Ianto rose, his hands held up in surrender. She took the device from him. She looked it over and chuckled. "You primitives do have some good technology. Not that it'll save you tonight."

"What do you want?" He asked. "And why are you here?"

She chuckled. "You're a bit green around the ears. Good to look at though – too bad I also know that a bunch of you are prudes in this time era. It's quite sad, really."

He rolled his eyes at that. He had heard something like that before from Hart and it didn't faze him at all. "What do you want?"

"Jack Harkness and John Hart. Where are there?" She asked of him. "Surely you know something, considering you're out here watching me instead of doing something else. Ooo – are you with that bloody Torchwood group? I've heard such funny things about them."

"I don't know where they are," he replied as that was a half truth. "What do you want with them though?"

"For me to know and you to find out," she said as she looked to a car coming up. "Speak of the devil himself," she said as she moved her gun off of Ianto's head and aimed for Jack.

"He's better than the devil," Ianto replied as he moved, throwing her arm up so she just fired into the air. He turned and punched her in the gut as he grabbed the scanner and ran quickly towards the car.

Jack stopped the car and got out, pulling out his gun as he did. "Ianto, get down!" He yelled as he saw the woman aim for him. He shot at her, watching the bullets bounce off of the building as she moved out of the way. He ran over to Ianto, shooting again as he noticed her take aim again.

Ianto got down to the ground, moving as quickly as he could towards another bit of shelter in order to help Jack. He turned and fired from the ground, hoping to hit her but watched as the bullets missed. "Damnit," he muttered himself as he tried to get up in order to get out of the way faster.

"Down," Jack said as he pulled Ianto back down. He fired at the woman again and then pulled Ianto to his feet, making sure Ianto was ahead of him so that he didn't get hurt. They were able to get over to the car and use it for protection.

"Jack, who is she?" Ianto asked.

"Someone from the Time Agency who doubles as their assassin," Jack replied. "What did she say to you?"

"She's looking for you and Hart," Ianto replied. "And since she's an assassin, to kill the both of you, it looks like. What did you do to piss them off?"

"That's a very good question," Jack said as he fired back at the woman. "We're not going to get anywhere with this. Gwen!"

"You don't have to shout," Gwen replied in his ear.

"We can't have the local police here trying to figure out what's going on," Jack said.

"Already taken care of. Considering the way she's firing, stay put until she runs out and then get on the main street. It would be best if you ran," Gwen said.

"We were thinking of a leisurely walk," Ianto quipped.

"Very funny," Gwen said to Ianto.

"Thanks Gwen!" Jack said as he fired off another few shots at the woman. "Cover me," he said to Ianto.

Ianto took out his gun and started to fire to cover Jack. He couldn't get a good angle where he was, so he stood and fired. What he didn't expect was to get hit in the chest. He fell quickly but not before getting out one last shot before dying.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled as he saw Ianto fall. He could see the hole in Ianto's chest that went through to his back. He stood up and shot at the woman but she dodged every bullet. She fired back and watched as Jack dodged each time, moving closer to where she was. He moved behind a dumpster to reload his gun.

"Damnit," she said and punched a button on her wrist strap. "Target one exterminated," she said into the comm. "Working on Target two."

"What about the Doctor?" A mechanical voice asked of her.

"Not seen yet," she responded. "Have to cut – under fire from Target two." She made sure her gun was loaded before she stood up in the alley and fired at Jack Harkness.

Jack shot at her again and was able to get her in the leg. He quickly made his way over to her, his gun pointed at her. "Who are you?!" He yelled.

"Your worst nightmare," she replied as she moved her gun and shot him in the chest. Jack's face never moved as he fell over dead. "Target two exterminated," she said into her comm.

*~*~*~*

Ianto slowly opened his eyes, looking around at where he was. It was black – all black – something Jack had told him about. He wasn't afraid of the fact that it was empty and hollow. He was prepared for that, again thanks to Jack. _Maybe that's the reason I haven't gone insane on the fact that there's nothing after_, he thought as he slowly got to his feet. As he did, he realized he wasn't alone. "Jack," he whispered as he moved over to him, taking his hand.

Jack opened his eyes at the touch and smiled at him. "Hi," he said quietly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for? We didn't think that would happen," Ianto said quietly as he sat down next to Jack.

Jack slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Ianto. "It's my fault. I should have gone with you. Gwen could have handled the hub by herself. I should have done something rather than be so careless with your life after just getting you back. Ianto, I'm so sorry. I love you and I'm so sorry. I don't want to live after this. I'm going to have to but I don't want to."

"Jack – it is .fault," Ianto repeated and kissed Jack's cheek. "It was my turn to go out and check on Cardiff. You did have things you needed to do back at the Hub. And Gwen is pregnant, so it is best that someone was with her. Also, I've known I was going to die at a young age for a while now."

"How am I going to tell Gwen? Or your sister?" Jack asked quietly, still blaming himself inside.

"You'll find a way. And you can't tell my sister – protocols, remember?" Ianto gently reminded him.

"Somehow I think this is outside of the realm of protocols," Jack responded quietly, looking up at Ianto. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Ianto whispered. "I was always so scared to say it, but I'm not now."

"I hope you are able to stay here, so that I can visit you," Jack said with a bit of a smile.

"I hope so too. For I'm glad to spend the time you'll have in this void with you," Ianto said with a grin as he moved and kissed Jack's lips.

Jack kissed Ianto back, putting all the passion he felt for him into the kiss. He knew his might be the last time he would ever be with the man he loved. The one that he tried to protect to the best of his ability, even when he didn't know he was doing it. The one he wanted to be by his side for as long as Ianto could be there, even though he knew it would end in death. He needed Ianto, he knew that now, even though he couldn't say so in the past and argued about the use of the word couple. He broke the kiss and looked at Ianto. "I love you," he whispered. "And one more thing I'm sorry for – I shouldn't have made it so uncomfortable for the word couple to be used about us. I should have just let it go and I couldn't. I wish I could have and that will always be a last regret I have about our time together. If I could go back in time and change it, I would."

"Save for the fact that you can't cross your own timeline, remember?" Ianto whispered.

Jack looked at Ianto questionably, not sure when he told Ianto about the rules of time travel. "How did you know that?"

"Jack, do you still have my stop watch?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yes," Jack replied. "It is at the hub on my desk. Why?"

"When you can, when it's just you and you're alone with my body, you need to open that stop watch. Promise me you will. You need to promise me," Ianto begged quietly as he realized that Jack was appearing more like a ghost. "You need to do it soon. You only have fifteen minutes, twenty at the outside."

"I promise," he replied quietly. "I swear, I will."

"Go love," Ianto whispered as he let Jack go, curling up on himself in the darkness of death.

*~*~*~*

Jack woke up to the sound of gunfire above his head. He couldn't think of who it was before he started firing from where he was. He could see the woman and her shocked expression of Jack being alive. He fired from where he lay, getting her in one of her legs. "John, bring her down but keep her alive!" Jack yelled as he rolled and got over to Ianto. He checked for a vital sign even though he knew Ianto was dead.

"Gladly," John replied as he hit her in the stomach. He moved over to the woman who went down, kicking her gun away from her. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, Kala."

"John, so good to see you again," Kala said with a smirk. "You really think I'm going to let you just take me?"

"If you were going to kill yourself, you'd done so already," John replied as he kneeled down and took away her tablets. "You're in a shit load of trouble."

"Would be best if you'd let me go, John. They'd take kindly to that, the new bosses," Kala said.

"I never did take kindly to authority," John said as he pulled twine out of somewhere, binding her wrists together. "Up," he said as he pulled her up as she grunted in pain. He got her over to Jack, who was picking up Ianto. "We're ready," he replied.

Jack didn't say anything as he got Ianto into the car. He just threw the keys to the SUV and got into the driver's seat of the car. The last thing that John saw before getting Kala to the SUV was Jack speeding back to Torchwood.

/lj-cut


	5. Rebirth

"Gwen!" Jack yelled as the door of the Hub opened. "GWEN!" He yelled again.

"I'm here," Gwen said as she moved over and looked in shock. "What – what happened?" She asked.

"Ambush – I'll explain more later. John is coming with the woman who did this. I want her in an interrogation room. She gets no medical attention until she tells us what I want to hear," Jack replied as he moved quickly with Ianto to the medical part of the hub.

"Jack – just – " Gwen followed him, her mind not computing what was really happening. "He can't be dead."

"Gwen – let me deal with this. Make sure that John gets in here," Jack said as he ran back up the steps and into his office. "Come on," he said as he started to look around his office. He threw the papers off of his desk to the floor, looking for the stopwatch that he needed. He threw something else off of his desk, reveling the stopwatch underneath. He held it in his hand, feeling the warmth that came off of it. The glow kept him from moving for a moment, just watching it.

_Time, no time_, the voice from the stopwatch said. _Slowly dying, slowly going away. Must get back – I need to get back to the body. You – please open me. Open me and let me go back to my body._

"I know," Jack said quietly to the stopwatch. The sound of the door of the Hub opening made him look up before moving back over to the medical part.

"Downstairs," Gwen said to John.

"Take her then," John replied to Gwen as he moved Kala over to her. "I'm sure you have to do other checks as well. Better a woman than a man. Same rules apply for her as they do for me. I was able to patch up her bleeding, so she won't die on us anytime soon."

"Right," Gwen replied as she took Kala down to the interrogation room. "Talk some sense into Jack," she said quietly to John before going downstairs.

"Jack!" John called as he saw the man go down the stairs to the medical part. "Look, I'm sorry for your loss of Eye Candy, but we've got more important matters right now."

Jack ignored John's words, not even hearing them at time. "How do I open you?" He quietly asked the stop watch.

"And now you're talking to a stopwatch. You have gone round the bend," John said.

_The way that he did. You're our only hope_, the voice said. _Please hurry. We don't have much time. I need to go back. I need to go back in order to help and to stay alive. Please._

Jack tried to open the lid on the stopwatch as he met with the lid being stuck. "It's stuck," he said.

"Let me see," John said.

"No," Jack replied as he moved the stopwatch around in his hands. As he did, he felt something odd on the back of the stopwatch. He turned it over and hit that switch. Both were blinded by the light that came out of the stopwatch that immediately went to Ianto's body. "There," he said quietly.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked.

"He's not dead," Jack replied as he moved over to Ianto's body. "Welcome back," he said quietly as Ianto opened his eyes.

"Thank you," Ianto whispered, using the same voice he had. There were no changes to his body at all. "I don't have to change. This is a good thing."

"What was that?" John asked again.

Ianto slowly sat up with Jack's help. "My soul coming back to my body," he replied to John. "When did you get here?"

"Shortly enough to save Jack, Eye Candy," John replied. "And I thought your soul was already in your body."

"The soul in the stopwatch was my true one," Ianto replied. "I crashed here a while ago. My chameleon circuit jammed. In doing so, I got three lives instead of just one. It helped to stay alive though to meet you," he said with a smile to Jack.

"You're like the Doctor," Jack said as that realization came to him. "What do you call yourself though?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "I like being called Ianto, but if you must know, I'm the Researcher."

"Alright," Jack said quietly and then just hugged Ianto tightly. "I'm going to keep on calling you Ianto then."

"As much as this is all nice and fuzzy, we do need to figure out what is happening downstairs," John said after a few minutes. "I sent Gwen down with her in order to frisk her and things. That and I wasn't sure what was happening up here. Better for me to help your insane self than her."

"Right," Jack replied as he looked to John. "You seem more mature."

"Well, thanks," John said with a roll of his eyes. "Shall we go interrogate her or let her stew for a bit? She's not about to die."

"Stew then," Jack replied and smiled at Gwen as she came over to the medical area. "Thanks for that."

Gwen looked in shock at the sitting up Ianto. "He's not dead."

"No, not yet," Ianto said with a smile. "Thanks for the concern though."

"Sure," Gwen said. "Jack, what do you want me to do?"

"If everything is normal, do you want to go?" Jack asked. "We can finish the rest from here."

"Everything is via the rift activity," Gwen said. "And I think I will."

"See you tomorrow then," Jack replied. "For hopefully a calmer day."

"Night," Gwen replied and left the hub.

"You really had to let her go?" John asked.

"She's pregnant and married," Jack replied. "Down."

"You're no fun," John said with a sigh.

Ianto grinned at the two's banter. It was good to hear, especially after being dead for a small bit. "Shall I go see if the prisoner needs anything and leave the two of you to talk?"

"Yes – it would be best," Jack replied to Ianto as he slowly let him go. "Thanks Ianto."

Ianto kissed Jack's cheek. "You're welcome," he said before going off to do what was needed to be done.

"You're still a lucky man, Jack," John said with a grin.

"Only because I have what you want to shag," Jack retorted.

"Good point," John said with a sigh. "It's good to see you though, even under these circumstances."

"Yeah – I don't know what I would have done without you there to help," Jack said as he moved from where he was to pass John.

"I'm not sure either," John replied with a grin.

"Right," Jack said as he moved and kissed John on the lips. The two kissed for a long moment before Jack pulled a bit away but kept close. He looked at John, not quite sure what he was doing. "it's been a long time."

"It has," John said quietly. "Eye Candy's not going to respond well to this though."

"I'll talk to him," Jack said in a whisper. "This is insane right?"

"Not really," John replied. "You've missed me and this is the best way to get through it. Besides, I am the best shag you've had."

"Second best," Jack retorted. "He's just that good."

"I think I can deal with being second best for the moment," John replied as he kissed Jack's lips. "I want you now though."

"We do have to wait and actually talk to him before we go through with it," Jack said. "He's not jealous but he is the one who matters more to me."

"Fine – if he wants to, then we'll let him join in. If not, I'll beg for a mercy fuck," John reasons. "I did save your life. I think I could cash that in for a fuck."

"Considering then it won't be over my head, I'm all for it," Jack replied with a grin. "And I like your logic."

"Why thank you," John replied as he kissed the middle of Jack's neck.

"John," Jack said as he moved a bit away.

"I know – I just couldn't resist," John said.

"You could have tried," Jack said with a shake of his head. He looked up as he heard a door open from the stairs. "Everything go alright?"

"Went just fine," Ianto replied as he brought back a tray still full of food and drink. "She didn't want anything so I just left her in the cell for now."

"Good," Jack said as he went up the steps. He waited for Ianto put down the tray before wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling him a bit close.

"We have a guest," Ianto gently reminded Jack but didn't move away.

"He'll join in, if you're alright with that," Jack said as he kissed Ianto's cheek. "It's up to you though, if you want it."

"Do you want it?" Ianto asked.

"Yes," Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

"I think I want it too," Ianto said quietly as he didn't stop. "And we don't have to worry about someone coming in. And everything else is shut down and locked for the night."

"Yes…" Jack said as he kissed the middle of Ianto's neck and then his shoulder.

John came over to see what was happening, thinking it had been too quiet. "You two are starting without me," he said quietly.

"You could finish with us," Ianto replied before Jack could. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he certainly wanted John to join in. Maybe it was just the fact that Jack wanted it, but it turned him on the more he thought about it. John joined them quickly as the three of them spent a night together that they would never forget.


	6. Morning After

The next morning, Ianto was the last to wake up. He looked around at where he was and realized that he was in Jack's bunk. However, Jack was nowhere to be found. He could hear voices talking but nobody else was in the room with him. He got dressed and went towards the voices, seeing Jack and John. "Good morning – I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"You looked so peaceful sleeping," Jack said as he kissed Ianto's cheek in greeting. "Besides, you did teach me how to use the coffee machine so you could sleep from time to time."

"True," he said quietly as he looked from John to Jack. "What have you two been talking about?"

"What is going to happen from here," Jack replied. "And we decided it was up to you."

"Why me?" Ianto asked.

"Because we've already been together," John replied. "We've had our time, even though in the past I thought it should be more. You're the one with him now, Ianto. You're the one that he loves, even though it was hard press for Jack to admit it."

Jack grinned. "Yes, but I do realize it now. So if you just want it to be a one time thing, then that's what it will be. I just – I don't want to lose you or nearly lose you again."

Ianto smiled at that and hugged Jack. "Let me think on it? For now, I'm okay with it. I wouldn't mind it happening again, but I'm not sure for years and years on end. So let me think about it but keep it at the same time."

"I'm fine with that," John said to that.

"So am I," Jack said as he kissed Ianto's cheek. "Now we have to deal with our captive."

"Who probably won't talk to us unless we force her to," John said with a sigh. "The only problem is that she'll like it too much. It's Kala, by the way."

"I thought she looked familiar," Jack said. "You went with her for a while."

"Just a quick fuck here and there," John replied.

"You would be the best to talk to her then," Jack decided.

"No, I wouldn't," John countered. "She knows me, even though it was just here and there. She'd know you as well, even though she doesn't really remember you. I think that Eye Candy should go in."

"I do have a name," Ianto said.

"I know, but I like calling you by your title more," John said with a grin. "So I shall continue to do so."

"Fine," Ianto said as he moved away from Jack and got the tray ready. "As long as I'm going to go speak to her, I'll see if she wants anything to eat or drink as well."

"A good plan," Jack replied. "We'll watch from up here in case something happens."

"Thank you," Ianto said as he got the tray ready and went down to get the interrogation room ready for her.

"Ianto – there are some rules. Don't let her get behind you, don't trust anything she says, and don't let her kiss you," John instructed.

"Those are the same rules I gave for you," Jack said.

"I know and they're doubly so when going against Kala," John said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Ianto said with a nod and went down to get Kala.

"Think he'll be alright?" John asked of Jack after Ianto left them.

"He's a Time Lord and the man I love," Jack replied quietly. "He'll be fine."

*~*~*~*

Kala looked up as the door to her cell opened. "You again," she said quietly to Ianto.

"Come on," Ianto said as he came inside and helped her up. He led her to the interrogation room and kept her in front of him as he did so. He would do this by the rules, even if there were new ones that he had to learn. It would make good research for his journal. "In here," he said as he opened the door from behind her and made her walk into the room. He closed the door with his foot after they were inside the room, hearing it lock. He made her sit down in her chair, making it so only one of her hands were free before sitting down in his. In front of them was the tray of food and drink for the both of them. "Are you hungry?" He asked of Kala.

"No," Kala said, resisting the growl in her stomach that wanted food. "Where am I?"

"Torchwood," Ianto replied as he took a cup of tea and sipped at it. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Positive," Kala responded. "You were dead last night. You had a hole in your chest."

"I have amazing healing qualities," he replied. "And I was only mostly dead and not all dead."

"I see," she said quietly and sighed, picking up a cup of tea and sipping at it as well. It was automatic and she was glad she listened to her instincts. "It's good tea," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he replied. "I was the one to make it." He smiled inside as he was also the one to put truth serum in it so that the interrogation would go smoother than most. There were also the natural herbs to make her more relaxed and want to give information. If there was one thing that he was amazing at, it was how to make simple liquids evoke emotional responses in people.

"Is that what you do around here? Make tea and talk to people your group has kidnapped?" She asked with a snort.

"I used to only make the tea," he replied. "And it is not my group."

"Whose then? The con man Jack? Don't make me laugh," she said with a snort. "There has to be someone smarter than that to lead you."

"No – he is our leader and a good one," he replied. "People can change."

"I'll believe it when I see it for my own eyes," she said with a chuckle. "For now, he is always the con man."

"Believe what you want to then," he replied as he sighed. "Why are you here?"

"You really need to ask that after last night?" She retorted. "I think it was made quite clear last night why I am here."

"I don't like to assume," he replied. "And there are many reasons to want to kill someone."

"Ah, so you want the reasons," she said. "I was sent to kill them. It really is as simple as that."

"By whom?" He asked.

"By my bosses. Well, the new bosses," she said with a shrug. "I don't really like them all that much, but I do what they want and they leave me alone. Plus, it means that I can still travel around time, which I like to do. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't time travel. There's a beauty about it, a love that I have. I can't really explain it more than calling it love for what I do."

"It is good to have pleasure in what you do," he says with a smile. "I know that I get a lot of pleasure in my job."

"Considering Jack, I'm surprised that you're able to get anything done with his raging hormones about," she said with a snort. "And John. Those two could kill a sun with the amount of sex they like to do."

He chuckled. "You've had the pleasure of both then?"

"Just John," she said with a sigh. "But trust me, that's enough."

He nodded a yes to that. "Now, about your bosses – what are they like?"

"Cold and encased in metal," she replied. "They have these bumps or something all over their bodies with a metallic voice. Their favorite word seems to be exterminate."

A cold chill went down his spine as he heard her explanation about her bosses. "Do you know the name that they call themselves with?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "It's such a silly name. They call themselves Daleks. There's only three of them, but I think that's enough for them. They said that they can't time travel but would like to be able to."

"Of course," Ianto said quietly as he put down his cup of tea. "Excuse me," he said as he got up and left the room. He closed and locked the door behind him as he went to go find Jack. None of this made sense to him, including the Daleks being alive. He knew that the Doctor was the one to kill them and it was why the Doctor thought he was the only Time Lord left. i_But three of them…and with people who can go through time/i_ – the shiver went down his spine again as he took the stairs back up two at a time.

/lj-cut


	7. That's What She Said

Jack was waiting for Ianto when he got up the stairs. "Did I hear her right? She did say Daleks."

"You did," Ianto replied.

"With people who time travel," Jack said quietly. "This is bad."

"Save for the fact that they can't cross their own time line," Ianto replied quickly. "They won't be able to go back in time to the War or to any other place where they've been before."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked. "I've been back and nearly crossed my own time line. I had to make sure that I didn't see myself. How would they just know?"

"More of an instinct," Ianto replied. "It's in the Doctor's TARDIS. Every time he meets up with them, they cannot go back to that point in time. He just doesn't know about that. They knew he was going to steal it, so they made sure it had a very good purpose. It's just another reason why he can't properly fly the thing."

"Wait – " John said, finally speaking up. "Are we sure it's really Daleks? She might just be using a cover story. We're supposed to know as much about space and time as the next one, but Daleks? They're the things of legend along with the Time Lords."

"Well, there are now two Time Lords back in existence and three Daleks. In all truth, we only need one Time Lord but I don't know how to get a hold of him," Ianto replied. "I don't think anybody does, save for…save for Martha."

"She's not anywhere near a place we could contact her at," Jack replied. "And I doubt he'll want to come and help us."

"Just because he didn't come and help us on one thing doesn't mean he doesn't want to help again ever," Ianto replied. "There is another option – we go there and check it out ourselves."

"Which is one of the more dangerous options if they are really there," John points out.

"Yes, but if they aren't, then we haven't bothered anyone," Jack said as he looked thoughtful. "Your time watch still works, right?" He asks of John.

"Yes, but that's not the point," John said.

"We should just go and see," Ianto said quietly. "There's a fifty-fifty chance that she's wrong. And if she is, is it so bad that we went and looked? And if we're right, we get back here and get the phone."

"Fine," John replied. "I would like to be on record saying that this is a bad idea. Also, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Duly noted," Jack replied as he took Ianto's hand tightly and gripped onto John. "Take us back."

"Aye aye captain," John said before punching a few buttons that sent them forward in time and space.

/lj-cut


	8. Back to the Time Agency

A second later they were in the Time Agency with all of them looking like they had a headache. "We didn't pass it did we?" Ianto asked.

"No, we're right where we should be," John replied as he looked around. The room looked a lot like Jack's office at Torchwood. Everything was nice and tidy, even though there was a good layer of dust. There were different pictures everywhere, notes in a neat pile that had to be filed, and other things that showed that he was here once. "Jack's office and room. I was aiming for mine though."

"And interrupt whoever was sleeping in your bunk? No thanks," Jack replied as he touched the desk. He didn't realize that he had missed this place until he was back there. It was an odd realization but one that he was happy about. "So, let's go scout."

Ianto nodded a yes and started to lead the way out. Before they started though, he said "We'll need to be quiet. We could also split up or stay together."

"Let's split up," John quietly said. "Meet back here in a half hour?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack said and looked to Ianto. "Do you have a gun on you?"

"No, why would I need one?" Ianto asked.

"Spoken like a true Time Lord," Jack muttered and handed Ianto a spare pistol. "Just in case."

"Fine," Ianto said as he put it in an empty holster. "I'm going straight."

"I hope not," Jack muttered and Ianto grinned at that. He turned to go down a left corridor as John went down the right one.

*~*~*~*

Ianto kept to the shadows as he went down his hallway. Considering there was little light, it was easier that way. He made sure to check his stopwatch every now and then for how much longer he had. He smiled at it, grateful for the fact that it came alive when he needed it to. Now it was back to being his stead fast companion in keeping time, just as things should be. iA constant but not a fact/i he thought to himself as he paused. He listened and on hearing nothing, moved on.

It was only a few more steps before he stopped, hearing something mechanic ahead. He froze as he realized what the sound was and slowed down his breathing so he wouldn't be noticed. He tried to slow his heartbeats, wondering if the two hearts would be louder than even he could handle. It was them, he knew it was them, and this was Bad. He decided to do the best thing that he could think of – he quietly and quickly went back the other way.

*~*~*~*

Down the corridor that Jack went into, he thought he heard the sound of something familiar. He knew that sound and started to run towards it, hoping that his mind wasn't playing tricks with him. He grinned as he saw the TARDIS fit smartly into an alcove that was perfect for it. He stepped back as the doors opened and simply said "Hello Doctor."

"Jack Harkness," the Doctor replied. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I was told there was an old enemy of yours here. I came to investigate. When we had a confirmed sighting of them, we were going to call you via Martha's phone," Jack explained.

"They're supposed to be dead," the Doctor said. "How did you get here?"

"An old friend's Time Watch," Jack said. "Come on," he says as he takes the Doctor's hand to lead him back down the corridor.

"How did you know that they were even here though?" The Doctor asked as he let go of Jack's hand and just walked quickly beside him.

"An assassin was set by them to kill off me and the other Time Agent," Jack replied. "Ianto interrogated her."

"Your Ianto?" the Doctor asked, impressed. "Didn't know he had it in him."

"He's very good in dominating when he wants to be," Jack replies.

"Didn't need to know that," the Doctor said as he walked back with Jack to the point where everyone was meeting at. "Why are we here?"

"Because in a few minutes John and Ianto are coming back here," Jack replied and smiled as he saw Ianto coming back quickly. "Here comes Ianto," he replied.

The Doctor looked up at Ianto and blinked. "It can't be," he whispered as he moved and hugged him. "Brother," he whispered. "how – just – I thought you were dead."

"I wasn't," Ianto whispered and hugged the Doctor back. "I knew you were alive – you were always supposed to survive. I was just lucky that they sent me off and made me use the chameleon device. It went haywire – I crashed into Cardiff, where the rift is. It made it so that my final life was Ianto Jones. Helps that I liked it."

"I agree," the Doctor replied as he looked at Jack. "God knows the Fact needs a chaperone."

Ianto chuckled. "Good point. But brother – there are Daleks. I thought you killed them all."

"Not for lack of trying," the Doctor replied as he let go of Ianto as John was coming back. "How many of them?"

"I only saw one but the informant we have said three," Ianto replied.

"John Hart, the Doctor. Doctor, this is John Hart," Jack said by way of introduction.

"So we don't have to go back to get him? Good," John replied. "I saw two on my scout."

"So three," the Doctor said, thinking.

"It won't be as easy as shoving them into a super nova will it?" Ianto asks quietly.

The Doctor grinned. "No, not really. But that was a good plan for some of them back then. That and I don't know if we have enough time to find a super nova or a black hole. Hrm."

"Do you have a high pitched sonic ray?" Ianto asked quietly.

"I might in one of the closets. Come on," the Doctor said, running to where the TARDIS is. The rest were right on his heels as he opened it and let them all in. Jack closed the door quietly as Ianto went right with the Doctor to find the ray.

"They know each other then?" John asked quietly of Jack.

"Seems like they're brothers," Jack replied quietly to him. "At least, he called the Doctor brother. We'll get answers after we deal with the Daleks, how about that?"

"Works for me," John replied as the two came back out with two black things that looked like guns.

"I thought you didn't like to shoot first," Jack quipped.

"I make an exception for the metal buzzards," the Doctor quipped back as he handed Jack a gun. "Ianto's going with you, I'm taking the other captain."

"Really now?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not now, and if I have to tell you down with every hello you do, I'll shoot you myself. Bad enough with one of them," the Doctor joked. "Shall we?"

"Unless they've already found us first, yes," Ianto replied. "Hopefully we'll be able to get rid of all of them."

"Just be careful," the Doctor replied. "And Jack, make sure he comes back alive. I'm trusting you with my younger brother."

"So think of me as Gray but non homicidal," Ianto said quietly and somewhat under his breath.

"I forgave Gray and I can forgive you too," Jack said with a smile to Ianto. "Let's go," he said and headed for the doors.

"Stop!" The Doctor called out as he looked to the monitors. "They've already seen us. Wait…that's the Cult of Skaro."

"They're a myth," Ianto replied.

"Yeah and I've already defeated them – Manhattan and they were all destroyed but one," the Doctor said and put on his glasses. "Yes, that's them. Unless this is before, for them, and after, for me. Which is odd but acceptable."

"You were always saying that time is this big bouncy ball thing," Ianto said quietly. "You were also better at time travel than I ever was."

"You would have been fine with a few tips," the Doctor said, thinking. "Change of plans. Captain John, catch," he said and threw the gun to him.

John caught it easily. "What's the change?"

"I go out there, you two come behind me and shoot, and they never see Ianto," the Doctor replied. "Easy, simple, and they're more expecting me than you. Especially with finding the box."

"Good plan for me," Jack replied. "Just like a regular big gun too."

"Oi – save the world first, sex later," the Doctor said.

"Yes Doctor," Jack replied, stopping himself from saluting.

The Doctor gave Jack a look before making sure that everything was ready. It was tied up with a nice little bow for once in his life with the Daleks and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Ready?" He asked as he looked to the doors.

"Ready," both Jack and John said together.

"And you keep out of sight," the Doctor said to Ianto.

"Of course," Ianto said as he moved to be out of sight from the doors but still able to help. Considering that he was unarmed, he wasn't sure what to do if they needed help but he wasn't about to completely hide. He was better than that.

"Count of three?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Ianto was safely hidden.

"Sure," John said. "One, two, - "

"Three," the Doctor finished and opened the doors of the TARDIS. "Ah, fancy meeting the three of you here."

"The Doctor!" One of Daleks yelled in its mechanical voice.

"Exterminate!" The second Dalek said in response.

"A wise idea," the Doctor said as Jack blasted one of the Daleks to pieces. As John took aim at the other one, they both disappeared. "Where'd they go?" the Doctor asked as he moved out into the hallway to look.

"They time shifted," John replied. "Sorry you didn't get the full show down that you thought you would. But we did get one."

"Yeah, we did," Jack said, watching the Doctor. "We'll do a search though, but I think they're gone."

"From this place, yes," the Doctor replied quietly with a sigh. "Ianto, you can come out. We'll need to search."

"Of course," Ianto said as he came out of hiding. The four of them turned the Time Agency inside out and found nothing. Ianto sighed. "Captain John was right – time shift."

"You're going with titles now?" Jack asked. They met back up at the TARDIS after their exhaustive search.

"For the moment," Ianto replied. "We should get back to the time where we were."

"Yes, you should," the Doctor replied. "Well, Jack and John should. You're welcome to stay."

Ianto smiled at that. "Thank you brother, but it's not for me. You're the one suited for this. I'm more suited to keep an eye on him," he said as he tilted his head at Jack, "and make sure that Earth is safe in my own way. Torchwood really isn't all that bad at the core of it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that. "I will never believe you on that."

"You don't have to," Ianto replied with a smile. "So, let's go back."

"I might even stay for a bit. Gods know the old girl needs to refuel," the Doctor replied.

"Good," was all Ianto said as he hugged Jack before pulling John into the hug as well.

The Doctor chuckled to himself as everything was in place before going back to their time. Once there, they discovered that they missed a year and a day, but nobody was going to complain. The future was safe for the moment and they would catch up with Gwen later about what happened. The Doctor only stayed for a few days before leaving. John was thinking of leaving around the same time and said his goodbyes. He didn't really want to leave, but it was the best for everyone involved.

"Jack, I know this is going to sound crazy, but…I want him to stay," Ianto said quietly as they both watched John walk off. "Do you think he will?"

"We need to ask him," Jack said as he moved away from Ianto. "John!"

John stopped, turning in surprise to hear Jack yell his name. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Will you stay?" Jack asked. "Just – Ianto wants you to and I think it would be good."

"But do you want me to?" John asked. "I like Office Boy, I do. But I can't just stay for him. Original terms – you and him are the primary relationship but I still get love as well."

"I wouldn't be agreeing with Ianto on asking you to stay if there wasn't some love left," Jack replied. "There's a bit of love, a small bit. But he's the one, you know that."

"I do," John replied and thought about it. "And I know that both of you are the ones for me. It's funny, the way that works out Jack. The first time we got together, I knew there was going to be something more. I just didn't think it was going to be another person."

"Neither did I," Jack replied with a chuckle. "And he's not just one other person, you realize that."

"I do," John replied as he looked towards Ianto. He knew that under the Office Boy exterior, there was an immortal soul there. "We should make it official."

"Ianto!" Jack called and grinned as he walked over.

"Sir," Ianto replied with a grin.

"How many – " Jack sighed and grinned, hugging him. "We're making it official. Us three against the world."

"Agreed," John said as he moved into the hug.

"Most agreed," Ianto said quietly as he melted into the hug of two men that loved him and the two men he loved back. "I'm glad you're staying."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," John replied. The three watched the sunset and then went back into the Hub to do their jobs.

/lj-cut


	9. Epilogue

It was a good fifty years after that moment that Jack and Ianto found themselves at John's deathbed. He had grown old – so had Jack, little by little – but Ianto stayed exactly as he should be. They both held John's hand, but Ianto was the one to get up and make sure that John was getting fluids. He would give the two more time alone, knowing there was a longer history and that he would be getting more time in the end. There were tears until John told them not to cry anymore. It was done with a laugh and then horrible coughing on John's part.

"Ianto," Jack whispered before Ianto would slip away to do dishes or something. "Stay this time. I think this is going to be the last."

"Of course," Ianto whispered as he sat back down. He could hear John's breathing getting shallower. "You're right."

"I know," Jack whispered and then the two sat in silence until John finally gave his last breath a little after two in the morning. Jack didn't cry; he knew that Ianto would cry enough for the both of them. He moved and hugged Ianto, letting the man cry. They waited until morning to call for his body to be moved and buried. There were only the two of them at the gravesite, but it didn't matter.

"Do you think he'll always be with us?" Ianto asked quietly, knowing Jack's bleak look of the afterlife.

"I think he will be," Jack replied with a slight smile. "I know that we both carry a part of him with us."

"We do," Ianto whispered. "We'll remember and always be three."

"Always three," Jack replied before kissing his hand and laying it on the tombstone. Ianto did the same thing, whispering goodbye before the two left for parts unknown in the universe.

/lj-cut


End file.
